This invention relates generally to fishing equipment and, more particularly, to a device for holding a tackle box for fishing gear.
Bass fishing has become increasingly popular in recent years. One of the problems associated with bass fishing in bass boats is the problem of finding and handling a tackle box while fishing. Thus, the replacement of a lure typically involves getting off of the seat in the boat, finding the tackle box, taking the necessary equipment from the tackle box, and then getting back on the seat, all of which is often inconvenient, especially at night when visibility is poor. Accordingly, there is a need for a device which holds a tackle box and enables it conveniently to be used while remaining seated on the boat seat.